World War III
For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 conflict, see WW3. World War lll (3) is a armed conflict between The Restiance, NATO Forces, Communists, l33t kids, Ponies, Nazis, Panamenians and Russians. It started in October 14, 2011, due to a terrorist attack on Ponyville by Restiance forces, and caused millions of deaths. Terrorist attack in Ponyville It was a normal day in Ponyville, until Restiance forces, under the command of Fidel Castro, planted 3 tsar bombs in Ponyville's market, causing the death of millions of ponies. The Equestrian Army Recon team arrived a few minutes after, along with communist forces, and heavy firefights happened, causing the beggining of the WWlll. Invasion of Panama After the terrorist attack on October 14, Russian forces were sent to invade the Panama Canal to get the attention of the NATO Forces. The "Ejercito Nacional" managed to keep the Russians off the Capital City while the gouverment and the police evacuated the civilians, but the Russians decided to go full-force on Panama. The Ejercito Nacional couldn't handle the Spetsnaz all by themselves, causing the US Army to assist. Russians are taking control of the city, the Panamenian gouverment is considering nuking the city. MEF-AIAG's attention to World War III World War III also brought the Military Expeditionary Forces/Fleet Armed Intervention Assault Group, this time ] they AIAG sent Strike Team Three to create a Peace Treaty. But it wasn't an ordinary peace treaty, it is an assassination attempt of Fidel Castro. Fidel Castro survives the assassination but the intervention of the United Earth Directorate Armed Forces and the massive interventions of the Military Expeditionary Forces/Fleet Armed Intervention Assault Group had arrived. This time, Strike Team Three, led by Foxtrot Alpha, shows his true identity-- Navy Admiral Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope-- the greatest commander of the Military Expeditionary Forces/Fleet Armed Intervention Assault Group. Foxtrot put first his blacalva, his combat goggles, his comms headset, and his helmet w/ NVGs. But he removes them, and pulls out the Wave Gun, which is his favorite. He fires the Wave Gun at an undead pony. Termination order of the World War III and Commander Winters When Foxtrot and Major Captain Petrenko, now wearing GIGN helmets, saw the undead pony, gets expanded, then explodes. Foxtrot goes back to the DSS Aleksander, and uses the Loudspeakers, saying: "Attention, Enclave personnel! This is Expeditionary Commander Grant! I have been on my office, saw the following attack on my M.E.F. military base, all of us-- Are still ALIVE-- And you all were intend to kill us?!" The Admiral and his Black Guards are going down via Hercules Dropship, met by Commander Winters. Here's the conversations: Expeditionary Commander: "I see that you think you and your personnel will kill me and the rest of my boys, but NO, we are still alive because of your unsuspected attack! I have come to terminate your orders! Commander WInters: "You will die because of your merciless attacks! Get over with it." Expeditionary Commander: "Then say goodnight, Stukov-- Er, Winters." Commander Winters: "To hell with y- ' *All gasps* A transmission was heard from the Raptor ''Nimbostratus, but the Expeditionary Commander makes the same laugh as Doctor Maxis who destroyed Earth: Acting Commander Red Glare: '''"Attention, Enclave personnel! This is Acting Commander Red Glare! Winters hasn't been relieved of his command, but the Commander terminated him. As of this moment, you are to withdraw immediately and assist. The Grand Pegasus Enclave will have to--" Expeditionary Commander (Military HQ Radio): "You will know that i, Expeditionary Commander Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope, knows. But it wasn't me, or you, or you, OR YOU ALL! Winters-- He has been using you all personnel to KILL this families, citizens, ALL! he has been a traitor in your eyes, people and ponies. And you all-- Knows that i did abide a traitor and prepares for the termination, i have come, to show you that our once-glorious base, has been destroyed! Und now.... We-- Have come here to take control of this greatest wastelands-- Equestria! I am the one WHO led the UED Armed Forces Expeditionary Fleet and the Military Expeditionary Armed Forces Armed Intervention Assault Group, to get Equestria BUILT! But back in Earth, i have been bored in my office-- Angry and hatred all around me-- Giving me an idea to start a new class battlecruiser-- THE STORM-CLASS! I have created the Directorate Flagship, the Directorate Storm Ship or DSS or what the heck, Aleksander.... You all know-- that I have committed multiple M.E.F. counter-attacks on Earth, Earth isn't my favorite, so i had to move the United Armada Federal Security Armed Forces, and the Military Expeditionary Armed Intervention Assault Group and MEF security. That's why we have came here-- I have sent a distress call for Celestia that i, have been defeated by the Grand Pegasus Enclave, making me creating the Galactic Revolution-- A war to kill, OR arrest all. That's my plan, my objectivs is to use the-- Oh wait... IT'S OVER FOR YOU BASTARDS! *Maniac Laughter, Psychic mind-control devices activated, Time Machine activeted, Psychic mind-control devices deactivated*" *All argues* Expeditionary Commander: "He he he... Now, it's my turn to invoke the Sturmkamft operations and protocols, Note: Sturmkamft was German for Storm Struggle." Joint MEF/UA/UED/US/UN Operations The Joint MEF-UA-UED-US-UN operations just begun. A joint SAS-USMC/MARSOC unit, Strike Team Three, has been assembled and was assigned to destroy The Restiance. They are seen led by none during Operation: Supernova, who were killed in a ship. Strike Team Three has been discarded, however. A known MARSOC/Marines member, Foxtrot Alpha, has reassembled Strike Team Three. Strike Team Three, became the first ever known unit that did came. The others were to late. Operation: Thunderstorm Operation Thunderstorm was a joint USMC-SAS special operations that took place in Canterlot, Equestria, for a peace treaty. Operation Thunderstorm resembles Operation Trick or Treaty, this time the Restiance, the New Lunar Republic, and others. Admiral Grant has ordered that the Grand Pegasus Enclave will be building an attack force. Units *US Armed Forces Rangers *Pathfinders *Missile Defenders *Redesigned Crusader/Advanced Crusader Tanks *Humvess *Apaches Defensive structures *Gattling Cannons *Battle Bunkers *Pillboxes *Grand Cannons *Flak Cannons *EMP Patriot Missile Systems Category:Fanfics Category:Military